105.0 Ezzzy FM
thumb|Logo radiostacji 105.0 Ezzzy FM - radiostacja występująca w Saints Row i Saints Row 2. Saints Row Gatunek Nadaje Easy Listening DJ Radiostację prowadzi Mike St Michaels. Głosu użyczył mu David Lawrence. Utwory * Andreasen, Per Bluitgen; Kalfayan, Yannick - Peyi La Douce * Bui, Renato; Wild, Martha - Yodel of Joy * Caspar, Eric; Nilovic, Janko - Bossa New Look * Caspar, Eric; Nilovic, Janko - Super Week-End * Caspar, Eric; Nilovic, Janko - Week-End Pop * Doukhan, Stephane; Durst, Marc; Miffre, Edouard - Glamour Bossa Nova * Durst, Marc - Cocktail Bossa * Durst, Marc - Holiday Bossa Nova * Durst, Marc - Nice Swing * Durst, Marc - Shopping Girls * Durst, Marc - Tutti Flutti Swing * Eraerds; Werner - O leicht lernt man das Jodeln * Folmer, Nicolas - Running Swing * Guillaume, Stephane - Golden Voices * Haydegg, Hendric - Italian Summer * Heinrich, Didier; Le Gall, Jose - Hello Jack * Huguenin, Stephane; Padovan, Christian; Sanna, Yves - Quando Sei Vicino A Te * Jaenner, Jurgen - Quicka Negra * Johnson, Joey - Alpenrose Memories * Johnson, Joey - Emily's Happy Hop * Kurz, Lars; Mylla, H.C. - Bratwurst Polka * Kurz, Lars; Mylla, H.C. - I und du B * Marius, Fred; Jaenner, Jurgen - Adventure in Speed * Narholz, Gerhard - Bossa Cubana * Narholz, Gerhard - Holiday Road * Nieznany utwór (MUS_ISC_ISCD_0187_00401)* * Nieznany utwór (MUS_KOS_0090_02601)* * Pagnini, Umberto - Slapstick Duck Twist * Sander, Peter - Autumn Sun * Sander, Peter - Sweetness * Schneeberg, Jan - Looping * Schweikhart, Clemens; Wittwer, Matthias - Groovemob * Sekura, Ronald; Sieben, Otto - Pepito from Tampico * Sieben, Otto - Curley Shirley * Sieben, Otto - Western Post * Walter, Dick - Playground of the Stars Utwory z gwiazdką (*) można usłyszeć tylko w radiu i nie da się ich kupić w Scratch That. Saints Row 2 Gatunek Radio ciągle nadaje Easy Listening DJ W Saints Row 2 radio prowadzi Stevie J. Utwory * "Naughty But Nice" - Walt Rockman * "Marvellous Singers Remix" - Marc Durst and Laurent Lombard * "Love for Life" - Sammy Burdson and John Charles Fiddy * "Kalamazoo Style" - Olivier Andres and Christian Seguret * "Just Strolling Along" - Sammy Burdson and John Charles Fiddy * "Coconuts" - Gerhard Narholz * "Dancing On the Avenue" - John Cacavas * "Dolce Vita" - Bruno Bertoli * "Face to Face" - Sammy Burdson * "A Girl Like You" - Norman Candler * "Jarabe Tapatio" - Carlos Periguez * "Tooba Boogie" - Otto Sieben * "Walkie Talkie" - Gerhard Narholz * "Whistle Happy" - Colin Baldry and Tom Kane * "Tchoupa Twist" - Nicholas Folmer * "A Sunny Day In Heidelberg" - Horst Jankowski * "Swing Paname" - Angel Debarre * "Stereo Cha Cha" - Umberto Pagnini * "Colonie Celeste" - Jean-Jacques Perrey * "A Cielito Lindo" - Carlos Periguez * "Chanson Pour Toi" - Alfred Jack * "Bossa Cubana" - Gerhard Narholz * "Berg Und Tal" - Gerhard Narholz * "Bachelor Samba" - Marc Durst Kategoria:Stacje radiowe Kategoria:Stacje radiowe w Saints Row Kategoria:Stacje radiowe w Saints Row 2